1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a snap-in handle assembly for a tool. More particularly, the present invention relates to a snap-in handle assembly allowing easy attachment of a tool handle to a tool head.
2. Description of Related Art
Tool handles are available in a wide variety of shapes, sizes, and compositions. For example, handles may be straight or curved with a hand grip at one end and a tool head at the opposite end. Handles also may be constructed from plastic, metal, fiberglass, wood, and the like. Tool heads are available in a large variety of shapes, sizes, and compositions, depending to some extent on the tool's function. In this regard, tool heads may be formed as rakes, hoes, brooms, shovels, pitchforks, and the like.
Generally, tool handles and tool heads are manufactured separately and are connected together in a subsequent assembly process. One known method for connecting a tool handle with a tool head is to press-fit a tapered end of the tool handle into a socket or bore formed in the tool head. Since the tool handle can easily become dislodged from the tool head in this arrangement, it is common to nail or staple the tool head and tool handle together to prevent their separation.
Another known method for attaching a tool handle to a tool head to prevent separation is to form threads within the socket or bore of the tool head to mate with complementary threads on the tapered end of the handle. Threading, however, often does not prevent unwanted separation of the tool handle from the tool head, and thus, results in the need for fixedly securing the tool handle to the tool head by nailing or stapling.
Although tool handles and tool heads are often manufactured separately and need to be coupled together as described above, most are assembled when sold. Thus, consumers' choices are limited to the products that manufacturers decide to manufacture, assemble, and sell. It is not economically feasible for manufacturers to provide all possible combinations of shapes, sizes, and compositions for each type of tool head and tool handle. Thus, manufacturers generally offer a limited number of combinations. Further, when a tool handle breaks, many consumers discard the entire tool because they cannot easily find a replacement handle having the appropriate size and coupling device to attach to the tool head.